A New Beginning
by Toxic Passion
Summary: Loue came back to sweep Liddell off her feet again, but she doesn't remember him at all. Rumor has it the Eld Witch has returned, but can Liddell beat her again?
1. Holding Onto Sanity

Chapter One: Kidnapped

I didn't know what to say, or what to do. My shaky legs stood before the pallid man and I watched his black cloak flow in the wind. Sure, he was kind of cute. He was taller than me, had a nice body. His grey hair covered one of his crimson eyes and white fangs barely peeked out of his pale lips, but this vampire just told me he _loves _me.

"Liddell, please. Try to remember me." in my chest. Was I feeling, excitement? Could something inside of me actually recognize him and want him? Our lips almost brushed up against each other and I held back a smile. I closed my eyes and the wind whipped is cape around us. Just one second away. Then he stopped. He completely stopped there. I slowly opened one eye anHe whispered to me in a mature voice and took my hands. The sound of thunder rolled threw the tense atmosphere between us.

I instantly pulled away and looked at him with wide purple eyes.

"I-I haven't met you before!" I yelled at him and tried to sound confident then took another step back, getting closer to the lit Jack O' Lantern that cast an eerie flickering glow to the night. The vampire just sighed then advanced to me and grabbed my wrist. I tried to pull away but he tightened his grip. My blonde pigtails blew in my face and lightning lit up the night sky.

"You will remember me." He said with an evil tone and looked straight into my eyes.

Can vampires take souls, because as we locked eyes that's what it felt like, although I found it hard to look away. He slowly leaned in, his fanged lips slowly getting closer and closer to mine. I could feel is breath and I felt my heart pound d he paused and was staring at me. I closed my eyes again and started to lean in but no lips met mine. I opened my eyes and noticed he was a few paces away and his back was facing me. He left me standing there like and idiot! I wanted to take a swing at him, but something stopped me. Something inside told me not to, and strangely, I listened.

"Taking you back might make you remember.." He mumbled to himself and more thunder roared.

"Back where!?" I shouted at him and felt a light sprinkle front the clouds make the hairs on my arms stand up. Thunder crashed and everything went white then I started to feel weak. I opened my eyes and saw him right on front of me.

"Your coming back with me." He said confidently then grabbed my wrists.

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed and the world started spinning. Soon after, everything went black.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Ughhhhhh." I groaned the sat up rubbing my head. A sour dehydrated taste was in my mouth and my tongue was dry. I looked at the grey stone walls around me. I sat in a weird bed that just had red padding in it. I looked at my feet and noticed the bed slowly slanted outward then took the slight figure of a body. that's when I realized it was not a bed at all. I was sitting in a coffin.

"He's burying me alive!" I yelled then ran down the steps of the macabre castle. I went to an unlocked door on the left and slammed it behind me. I took a breath then turned around to find a room filled with tools of torture. I creped down the few steps and looked at them wide-eyed. Maybe burying isn't what he had in mind.

"Kinky.." I whispered under my breath and continued to observe the blood stained instruments.

I took this time alone to catch my breath and understand the situation I was in. I was kidnapped by a stalker that knows everything about me, I have no idea were I am, or where he is. I heard footsteps in the corner and jumped, I instantly turned around and saw _him_. His black cloak mostly covered his white button up shirt. His hair was still perfect and he looked more attractive than back in the town. What am I saying, I don't even know this person. The room felt eerie and made me feel sick to my stomach.

"Do you remember anything?" He asked me slowly getting closer and closer to me with a graceful manner.

"I remember you kidnapped me!" I said angrily. This guy made my blood boil.

"Your cute when your upset," He whispered in my ear then smoothly slid one of his hands around my waist. "Do you remember me?" He asked smirking.

My eyes went wide and I got a certain feeling. My heart raced, my breath was heavier. I felt like I wanted to impress him, or that I knew him somehow. Although that couldn't be true, I have never seen him before in my life.

"I-I.. um.." I stuttered then looked at his milky white face, the way he looked at me was almost cute. He stepped back from me then tuned his head to the side and slid his finger on one of the spikes that laid on the table.

"Queen Alice insisted you are not allowed back in our world." He said with a grim look on his face. His eyes narrowed and a slight frown came across his face. "She says you wont be able to beat the Eld Witch again…. But I know you can."

"Who?" I asked and questioned my sanity.

He gently put his palm on my cheek and stared into my eyes. "You really don't remember anything, do you?" He asked and gave me a look of sympathy. "Normally, I would never dare to go against Queen Alice's word. But Queen Alice is making preparations to battle the Eld Witch _herself_. She did it once but she has gotten older and be able to do it again… We need you, Liddell" He said with big crimson eyes.

How pathetic was I? I completely fell apart and lost my usual confidence, over some vampire I've never met before. If anyone else were to try to touch me like this, they would regret it. With him, though, it was different. With him I felt a connection, like a spark, there had to be something there. His hand was shockingly cold, but somehow it warmed my body and made the room hot. I hoped I wasn't blushing. That's when I realized, I do know him. I closed my eyes and tried to think. I felt his chilled hand slowly slip away and I saw something. A place, more like. I saw his face and a cute smile he gave me showing off his white fangs. There were trees all around us and we were on a short wooden bridge over a pond that reminded be of a Japanese garden. A gentle sweet smelling breeze blew over us and I could almost feel it just in the memory. Then there was-

"Liddell!" I heard him shout and I jumped. I looked around the room to find the same grey stone wall. The crimson stained metal tools taunted me all around the room.

"L-Loue?" I questioned quietly. Instantly, I knew I was right. A evil smirk played at the corners of his lips.

"Your ready."

**Author's Note: OMGZZZZZZZZZZZZ I LOVE YOU ALL! Please comment! I read every single one and I love them all! I will make new chapters regularly for this story and hopefully it's better than my last one. Your all epic! I love you! Thank you all ^_^**

**-Toxic**


	2. Self Hated

Chapter Two:

I pulled out the map and laid it across the floor of the gate room and sat on the ground.

"Here," I said pointing to the candy kingdom on the dust covered map. "Is were we're going first."

She looked up at me raising a blonde eyebrow with a irritated look on her face. "Rem Sacchras?" She questioned with a cute hint of doubt in her voice.

I looked into her midnight purple eyes that shined so bright. I remembered the day we went to Florin together, our first date. After Liddell beat the Eld Witch, Wonderland was at peace. I remembered how nervous we both were as we stared into each other's eyes. Her sweet pink lips smiled gently at me and we had our first kiss on the bridge leading to the triangle well. The scent of belle flowers filled the air and leaves from the Thunder Tree blew around us. In that moment everything was perfect, Wonderland was saved, I had the most beautiful girl in the world with me, and I even convinced Queen Alice to let her stay forever. That was until the Eld Witch resurfaced. Wonderland fell into panic, and all the kingdoms servants turned against their Princesses again.

"_I will get my revenge._" The Eld Witch's words rang in my ears. "_Liddell will soon live no longer!_"

When Queen Alice and I heard that, she insisted my Liddell go back to her world and not remember us. I pleaded, even _**begged **_that she had to stay, but Queen Alice meant what she said. Finally when I had Liddell under my arms, she slipped from my grasp. I woke up one night, and she was gone. I spiraled into the deepest of depression. I couldn't sleep for days and I made no contact with Queen Alice or any of the world outside my castle.

"It's for the best." Queen Alice would say sweetly trying to calm me down.

"She's safest with me!" I had shouted losing control. "You made her leave me!"

One week later, I was in a cold sweat in the middle of the night. The rain was pouring and the thunder was loud. I paced around my coffin room and the lit candles made my shadow dance on the stone walls. I made a choice that night. I could either be faithful to my queen, or bring back the love of my life. That was the night I left to get Liddell. I had completely forgotten she wouldn't remember me.

"LOUE!" Liddell said hitting me of the head and I snapped back into now.

"S-Sorry." I said embarrassed. "Anyways, Rem Sacchras is the candy kingdom, Princess Gretel is the ruler. You like her but not her twin Hansel. We can worry about that later."

She stared at the map curiously then looked up at me. She hasn't changed much at all. Then I noticed around her neck was the glowing red necklace I gave her. Instantly I smirked. She still wears it for me. I wanted to say 'I love you' but would that freak her out? How much did she remember? She got my name right. Was she remembering other details too?

"My magic isn't strong enough to get through this kingdom." She admitted and looked away.

I laughed. "Don't worry I held onto your magic ruin for you. Come with me."

I stood up and rolled back up the map. I held out and hand to help up Liddell but she ignored it and jumped up herself. I sighed then walked toward the bat monument that lead to Shadow Town.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Demon Mouth Inn?" Liddell questioned standing in front of the grotesque building.

"That's where I have been keeping your stuff. Your doll is at the shop, you will need it to make it through the kingdoms. I'll be waiting in the gate room." I told Liddell then turned my back to her and walked down the stone path around the fountain. I imagined us sitting on the edge of it, me holding her and the moon illuminating her face. I tried to tell myself she didn't remember me, and that thinking about those things wouldn't be proper. But my mind always slipped back to those thoughts of her. What if she does remember, but she doesn't like me anymore?

I was being to selfish. I had to put my feelings aside and focus on saving Wonderland. I took a look back and saw Liddell walking into the building. I have to keep her safe. I can't handle losing her again. I continued to walk to the Gate Room when a Shadow leaped out in front of me.

"Liddell will be the death of Wonderland." He whispered in a raspy voice then disappeared into the darkness again.

That was another issue. Nobody believed in her anymore. They all think she joined the Eld Witch and that's why she was gone. I couldn't tell the Shadows that Queen Alice took her away. I couldn't have them losing faith in the Queen. But I know Liddell will save us. Just like she did before. We will go through all the kingdoms again. We will collect the Sigils and save the kingdom's princesses. And maybe, just maybe, Liddell could love me again. But I always had a fear even when I was with Liddell. She will die eventually. Sure, me being immortal had good things about it. I have seen all, every war that has happened. The no ageing thing was nice, but I would rather die with the one I love than live forever to watch her die. I have to protect her, no matter what. I would do anything to keep her safe.

I walked through the portal to the gate room. Each of the gates gave off their own vibe, like they had personalities. Rem Sacchras was sweet smelling and coated with candy. Rem Borialis was cold and frosted, just like its princess. Florin looked peaceful and pure just like the moon. Oceana was coated in sea shells and smelled like salt. I dreaded the day Liddell had to meet Princess Aquell again. The desert kingdom had a sand ring around the door that was scorching hot. And Artis looked steam punk, mechanical, and emotionless. I imagined poor Princess Dorothy in her thrown with her lion against her again. I wondered how torn apart her trust would be all over again, her kingdom would suffer once more.

"Loue.." I heard a small voice say behind me.

I jumped and turned around to face my Liddell with a purple messenger back that had a little pumpkin for a button over her shoulder and a Tauth doll in her hand. She looked troubled.

"I got my magic ruin and some frog soup. But this doesn't feel right…." She said sadly looking at the doll in her hand.

It definatly was not Dayna. It took more of a human shape and had and one eye stitched out. A green line of hair went down it's head in a straight line. I racked my brain to remember which one it was. Balloy. It was Balloy. I remembered me and Liddell finding him in the Candy Cane Maze. I didn't expect Liddell to get Dayna back at the shop. The Eld Witch stole Dayna when she turned gold. But how could I tell that to Liddell?

"Anyway, when are we going to leave? I want to finish this saving-the-world thing as soon as possible." She said shoving Balloy into her bag.

"Well, Princess Gretel let me keep her Sigil after the second war." I said then stood in front of the Rem Sacchras door. I pulled the Sigil out of the pocket of my cape and held it in front of the door. The gate instantly lit up and I turned to face Liddell and smirked.

"Are you ready?" I said holding out a hand toward her. She instantly ran through the door screaming;

"Let's Go!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The sweet scent was not as strong as it used to be, it didn't hit you instantly and give you a headache anymore, it was more calm. Normally that would be a good thing but considering the cause of it, it was scary. I looked to the ground and saw Liddell's messy pigtails on the white chocolate and her whole body was on the ground. She instantly stood up. And started walking forward with confidence. I followed her but after a few paces stopped and turned around and frowned at me.

"Your not going to turn into a bat or something?" She said rudely.

"What!?" I said jumping.

"Nothing!" She said with a sigh then kept walking forward. "Does _**everything **_have to be made of candy?" Liddell asked looking at the sugar coated strawberry tree.

How did she remember that I used to always be a bat around her? The first time I had to because I have a lot of enemies but now, there's not many people around anymore. Was she slowly staring to remember me? Have any feelings come back? I silently scolded myself. If I kept over thinking like that I would tear myself apart. Besides, I needed to focus on saving Wonderland with Liddell. Suddenly I wished I was back in my castle with her. Why can't she just live her life in peace with me? It was the damned Eld Witch that kept ruining it for her, for _us_.

I was so zoned out in my thoughts I didn't realize we were already at the rainbow striped entrance Candy Cane Maze. The sweet smell of candy was overwhelming and stronger than the rest of the Kingdom. Liddell confidently started to march in but I grabbed her shoulder to stop her.

"There's strong magic in here." I said and felt myself doze off, as if in a trace. "You have to be careful."

Liddell shoved my hand off and stormed into the cave.

"Liddell wait!" I shouted as I ran in the cave after her.

As I went in light was sparse, but that only sharpened my senses. I saw Liddell instantly get thrown into a red striped wall and she coughed blood. That's when I saw Toothache. I remembered him from a cave that me and Liddell had to get through, in the end we won. I hadn't expected to see him again, especially not here. But I suppose monsters can move around too. Toothache had a smug smirk on his face and started advancing toward Liddell. Instantly I was filled with anger and rage. Not just because of him, but all the resentment that I kept inside. I attacked him, not with magic, but a pure physical attack. I wanted this monster to feel the pain he deserved. So I did something I told myself I would never do in front of Liddell, I bit him. As I did, I released all the rage inside. Everything I hated about the Eld Witch. _Bite deeper, _my mind told me. All the resentment I had toward Queen Alice. _deeper_. Liddell will never leave me again. By this point, I had almost bitten his whole scrawny neck off. At that moment, I silently promised I would never let _**anything**_ come between me and Liddell.

I dropped his black neck out of my mouth and stoop up. I turned to face Liddell while wiping the blood off my face. Toothache is dead, I could sense it. Liddell looked up at me, but instead of looking at me like I was her hero for saving her, she looked **terrified**. I held out my hand to help her up, and this time she took it. I would have been happy, if it wasn't out of fear. I could see it in her midnight purple eyes. I wanted to break down and cry again. This was worse than the restless days I couldn't sleep in my coffin. Tossing and turning all day because I didn't have my Liddell. But at least then, I knew she still loved me. Even if she didn't remember it, it had to be inside her somewhere. But now, that was probably gone….

"Come on Liddell," I sighed then picked up the meringue Toothache had dropped. "Let's go find Dodo and the Gingerbread Man.."

**Author's Note: Yayz! Chapter done! ^_^**

**I hope you like it! Later chapters will be longer, I'm already working on chapter three. PLEEEEEEEEASE comment! It meanz lotz to meeeeeeee. I love you all! Thanks For Reading**


	3. Old Emotions And The Cat

Chapter Three:

Most stuff didn't surprise me anymore. A Kingdom made of candy? Okay. Being attacked by a giant cavity? Sure, why not. But Loue just drank someone's blood then ripped their neck clean off their body. My head felt woozy as Loue lead my through the overwhelmingly sweet cave. Where the stripes supposed to be spinning?

Further in the distance, I saw a small light. I looked at Loue's back as we walked. I tried to focus my eyes in the dim lighting and saw Loue's grey hair went down his neck. His cape followed behind him making him look superior. For being a few thousand years old, he was looking good. I didn't realize I was walking outside until the smell of gingerbread hit me. Instantly I saw a huge gingerbread man statue with a big white frosting smile on his face. He stood tall and proud holding a pink and white striped candy cane like a staff. Loue looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm glad they didn't take that from you again." He said sounding pleased.

He lead me around the gingerbread man to a person who stood alone in silence. Loue stepped to the side and watched me as I approached him. He had blonde hair that went to his shoulders and a blue and white robe on. He didn't look up at me, but just nodded slowly. Then he opened his mouth to speak with an odd voice that sounded like it had seen the true pains of the world.

"_Behind the sweet scent lies great bitterness. My name is Dodo. I pass on stories of greatness. I travel the world as a cursed being. Please hear me. The day is long and we have ample time. The tale of Tauth the Doll._"

I looked at Loue and rolled my eyes, then back at Dodo.

"Are you going to help me or something?" I asked him rudely but he started dissolving right before me.

"What the hell!?" I shouted and reached out toward him but he was gone. What was going on?

"MEOWWWW!"

I jumped and looked at the Gingerbread Man who hadn't moved a bit. This time, there was a small purple striped cat that had glowing red eyes. He stared down at me. When he spoke, I could hear every word clearly, as if he were right next to me.

"Tasty, tasty, tasty…." He purred then disappeared from on top of the Gingerbread Man.

"Go away you damned cat!" I said then started walking back to the cave. I'm sure I haven't seen him before today, but for some reason I could just tell he was annoying. He appeared right in front of me and I jumped.

"Dare you insult me, you stupid girl. I am here to simply help you." He said with a slight hiss. "There's no way that you can defeat the Nutcracker again with just you your doll and Loue." He floated up in the air and circled around me.

I looked back at Loue. "You know each other?" I said sounding more annoyed than anything.

"Kind of." He said closing his eyes and sighing. "But Liddell and Dayna already killed the Nutcracker last time."

"Just like they killed Toothache?" The cat purred. Yep, he _was_ annoying. "Perhaps the Eld Witch gave all the monsters one more chance. Besides, they are the princesses servents." He said sarcastically then purred quietly.

I gave Loue a nervous look then turned to face the cat again whose body momentarily disappeared, and was just a floating head.

"So what do you want?" I questioned fiercely.

"Perhaps since your Dayna is gone, I could replace her. For now." He said and his whole cat body reappeared.

"What happed to Dayna!?" I asked shocked, suddenly remembering my back cat that my mother had given me before she left me forever. I remember being child, alone in the cold at the front gates of the school. The principal took me in that day. I always got made fun of because people thought he was _really_ my father. But no one else matters to me. I don't care what they say anymore.

The cat meowed out a few laughs then his smile peeled off his face and floated next to my head.

"Maybe you should ask your boyfriend." He whispered.

I whipped my head around and shot Loue a top of the line death glare. How dare he not tell me that Dayna.. Wait… I blushed. _Boyfriend? _I could feel my face getting hotter and hotter by the second and I looked at the cat that seemed to have his mouth back. Could there be any chance that, me and Loue _had_ been together at one time? What if I have been here before? That would explain all the emotions I've been having to holding back. But I couldn't let them out. What was I supposed to say to Loue? For some reason I was thinking 'Hey, I don't remember you at all but after we save the world and stuff do you want to maybe be together forever?' wouldn't cut it. I noticed the cat was staring at me, waiting for a reaction I guessed.

"She doesn't remember.." Loue spoke up with sadness in his voice.

The cat just smiled his crescent moon smile. His eyes kind of freaked me out. The outer corners of them had little swirls as if he were wearing eye liner. The middle line of the three light purple stripes on his forehead was thicker than the others. Was that a blood stain on this teeth? I swallowed nervously then looked at Loue.

"No matter!" The cat said loud enough for me to jump again. I held back a growl in my throat. "I will come with you two, to assist you!" He said as if it were a good offer.

Loue instantly jumped in front of me and grabbed my shoulders. My eyes got wide. Is there something wrong with him?

"NO!" He said and his hands started to shake. "You work for Alice." He said harshly then grabbed my hand and lead me into the cave again.

I was so in shock, I just followed and tried not to think to hard. Rainbow blurry stripes past us and they started wigging out my eyes. Loue looked back occasionally, probably to make sure I was okay, then raced on even faster. Couldn't he just turn into a bat and leave me? My pale legs stung and my feet ached in my heeled shoes. After what felt like forever, I saw daylight again. As Loue approached the exit, he stood aside and swung me out, then quickly followed behind. I stumbled on the rich chocolate ground and tried to hold back my panting.

"Damn it!" I heard Loue shout then I turned to face him and the purple cat that casually waved at me with a sharp clawed paw. He found a nice pile of whipped cream to lay on. Loue sighed, probably accepting his defeat then walked past me, leading the way. "Fine you can come…" He said with annoyance.

"Splendid!" The cat announced then tromped on happily towards me covered in whipped cream.

"But your one of Alice's servants, shouldn't you be trying to stop us?" Loue said with hatred.

The cat lifted into the air then licked the whipped cream off his paw and floated next to me as I walked. He dematerialized into just his stripes and a face, then his full body came back clean, with no sugary treats on it. If only showering was that easy.

"You are her servant too, you know. Doesn't that mean you _betrayed_ her by bringing Liddell back." The cat asked but didn't say it as if it were a question.

"Queen Alice hasn't been the same lately." Loue said through gritted teeth.

I could see the rage building up in Loue. Was I not supposed to be here? I wanted to ask him but I didn't want to infuriate him more. Instead I ran up and walked next to him. I instantly wanted to hold his hand. My heart was urging me too with its fast little beats that I felt throughout my whole body.

"So um.. Where are we going?" I asked looking up at him.

"The Grape Juice River. Just past Macaroon Island." He said with a serious voice that sounded ridiculous when he was talking about candy.

I held back a smile and stared at the ground. Would he freak out if I tried to touch his hand? Why hasn't he tried anything already? Maybe he was too scared I would freak out because I didn't remember what we used to be. Or maybe the disturbing incident in the cave, it had freaked me out. Was that who he really was? Something inside me know he would never try to hurt me. But can I trust that feeling?

I glanced over my shoulder and saw the cat happily floating along quietly and occasionally licking the trees. I looked at Loue's face and thought about that memory, the one with me and him on the wood bridge, surrounded by all those plants and trees. I felt warm happiness in my heart, then I did it. I reached out and touched his cold pale hand with my fingers. He turned and looked at me. His face looked slightly pink, but I'm sure mine did too. He looked down at our hands then slid his fully into mine sending a cold chill up my back. Was it okay for Loue to be that cold to the touch? He looked back at me and I saw those to die for crimson eyes. I never wanted to look away. But Loue grinned, showing two dazzling white sharp fangs then he looked forward again with more of a smile on his face. For some reason I liked him being happy.

"There's Macaroon Island." Loue said pointing a long finger to a open cave entrance.

"It doesn't look like an island." I said hoping there wouldn't be more stripes inside.

Loue chuckled. "Just wait until you get inside." He said.

He was right, as usual. It was acutally kind of annoying. Right when you walked in you could tell it was not a typical cave. Giant macaroons where in some sort of liquid. Chocolate syrup? They all connected with a wafer cookie, making paths. I would have gotten lost, but Loue seemed to know exactly where he was going. The cave had the faint smell of brownies. I followed Loue while looking at each macaroon we stepped on. Blue, pink, green.. The cat was happily floating along with us, doing an occasional flip mid-air.

"Here we are." Loue said standing on the side on an exit, holding a hand out gesturing me to go through.

I walked through the arched doorway and looked down a long path of grape trees. I walked quickly forward and approached a gingerbread cookie with an odd mustache on the ground. Loue followed behind me and got wide eyed when he saw the gingerbread man. He was defiantly broken, with blood all over. Wait, was that red frosting?

"The Eld Witch is trying to get to us.." He said with sorrow in his voice. "To mess with our minds…"

Was a broken cookie _really _a big deal? I guess to Loue. I was thankful he bled frosting and not actual blood. I really didn't need to see Loue get all vampire psycho in front of me again. Loue was still staring down at the candy man. I quickly pulled my doll out of the bag I got at the Demon Mouth Inn. He had a human based body that was skin toned. A green line of yarn went down his head like a mohawk. I held him in my hands then got on my knees in front of the cookie. I held out the doll.

"Thera.." I whispered quietly, hoping Loue wouldn't hear. I don't want him asking how I remembered because honestly, I had no idea.

A green light glowed around the doll and it slowly spread to the gingerbread man. It got brighter and brighter each second then faded. Then the cookie coughed bread crumbs and started reforming. Loue's head shot down at me with a shocked look on his face. I stood up again then walked to the entrance of the Grape Juice River.

"Don't think too much about it.." I said quietly. "I wont be long." And with that, I ran in.

**Author's Note: Hehe. You guys are awesome! ^-^**

**I was going to make this chapter longer but it would make it too long if I wanted to fit it all in. But chapter four is already in progress. Leave a comment! They mean the world to me! Thanks!**

**-Toxic**


	4. Keep It In

Chapter Four:

"Fifty-eight…. Fifty-Nine.. Sixty.." I let out a sigh as I waited outside the Grape Juice River entrance. "That makes ten minutes.."

I turned to look inside but I still didn't see Liddell. It's dark, what if she got lost. Or she may have fallen and drown in grape juice. The Cheshire Cat was eating the milk chocolate ground happily, and occasionally cleaning the sugar off of his paw. I looked next to me at Chocoman who was trying to get his left leg back on, but otherwise was doing great. I knew I could count on Liddell's magic, and the fact that she used the spell Thera meant she was remembering more and more. Hopefully, memories of me were coming back.

It felt ridiculous letting the Cheshire Cat come with us. I guess if Liddell knew what he used to do to us, she wouldn't have let him. I remembered being above Oceria on top of the water. Liddell used her magic to help us walk on the salty ocean. We stood in the middle of the red sea when I pulled her in for a deep kiss. Then Chess came along and made us drop underwater right in front of Sammy the shark's old hideout. I wonder if the Eld Witch brought him back as well?

"There's something in the Grape Juice River…. Move the cakes.. Move the cakes." Chocoman kept muttering over an over. "Cakes.. The cakes!" He yelled then started flopping in front of the entrance to the river and laid right in the walkway.

I sighed again. Does he suffer from schizophrenia? I felt bad for the man, we didn't need any more victims of the Eld Witch. The more I thought about mine and Liddell's journey, the more impossible it seemed. But I have faith in Liddell, I would give up everything for her. I sat on the ground cross legged and rested my head on my hand. I hoped she was alright, she was taking a rather long time. That's when I heard a loud, proud voice coming from the cave. Liddell held her head high and her blonde pigtails passed her shoulders. I quickly shot up and looked at her.

"I found the Burnt Butter!" She yelled loudly. "It was easy!"

"Liddell! Wait!" I said panicked.

_Snap_

Liddell looked around curiously then she saw her feet and lifted up one of her black heeled boots. I was speechless. Cookie crumbs fell off the sole of her shoe. She had snapped the Chocoman in two. I heard Chess snicker then purr loudly. He watched Liddell with curiosity and amusement.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed then stormed down the fluffy path, heading back to Macaroon Island. The Cheshire Cat followed her, twirling through the air and looked at the cherry lights that lit our way deviously. I stared at the cookie that was broken right through the stomach. Would it be right to leave him like this? I watched red liquid come out of his high calorie body. I quickly decided Liddell was more important than saving him, and started walking towards her. I slightly hesitated then walked back to the man and crouched down next to him. I slid my finger through the crimson liquid. I put my finger to my lips then tasted something that was not like blood at all. It was sugary and sweet.

"Frosting.." I mumbled with slight anger, then I ran after Liddell.

When we got to Macaroon island, I followed behind her. Not daring to ask her if she knew where she was going. I knew how she was when she was upset. I remember once I ran into her and accidentally spilled a glass of A positive blood on her shoulder, I don't like to think about what happened with the pineapple after that. I took notice that Liddell _didn't_ know where she was going. We kept hitting dead ends that only frustrated her more. On a salmon colored macaroon, we stumbled across a sugar cookie man weeping with his feet hanging off the sugary treat. I stood back as Liddell approached him. Chess just purred and observed from a distance in the air.

"Hey.." Liddell said and put a hand on his sugar coated shoulder.

The gingerbread man turned his head then let out another sob.

"I can't find my brother!" He wept in a high voice. Liddell helped him up then held his hand.

"Don't worry, we'll take you too him. Where is he?" Liddell asked in a voice that was sweeter than the candy itself.

"Thank you!" The cookie said grinning with a chocolate tear still running down his face. "He's at the Cocoa Park waiting for me!"

Liddell really was sweet, despite her rough exterior. Most of the time she was confident, but she didn't like letting people see her weaknesses. She knew what it felt like to be lost and alone. Her mother left her at such a young age, then she was adopted by a principal that was abusive and didn't care about her at all. I swore one day I would kill him, and being immortal gave me a long time to keep that oath. I felt like it was wrong for Liddell not to know who her mother is, especially when _**I knew**_.

"Come on, Liddell. I know how to get there." I said then turned to start walking across the wafer cookie.

I looked over my shoulder to see if they were following. Liddell still held the gingerbread man's hand. I looked forward and felt jealousy inside me. He is little, it doesn't matter. He's just lost and scared. I told myself that many times, but it still took all my self strength too not push him off the Macaroon.

I lead them out of the cave quickly, eager to get rid of the cookie child. We passed a green sugar man and a candy soldier guarding the Choco Pond.

"It's just past Babayaga's Shrine." I said as we walked past the path to her exchanging hut.

"What?" Liddell said.

"Never mind, here we are." I said pointing to the park path that I knew would lead to a circular area. I stood to the side and let Liddell pass me then I followed behind her.

"Mille!" The gingerbread man said then ran to a sugar cookie and gave him a hug.

"I missed you Koko!" Said the sugar cookie.

The park was dark chocolate, with whipped cream piles making a circle around it, it smelled sweet like toasted marshmallows. Strawberry trees two times my size surrounded us. They were three times the size of Liddell.

"In the our Secret Place at the Choco Pond there is a prize." Mille said.

"You can have it!" Koko said in a higher voice and started running circles around Mille.

Liddell smiled her beautiful smile as she watched the candy brothers. Koko looked quite happy to have his brother. I could tell by the look on Liddell's gorgeous face that it touched her. She didn't like to talk about it, but she loved seeing families together. She said she wanted someone to be there for her, just like how family members should. She said I took that spot, and I was everything she needed. That was before she forgot all about me and I kidnapped her. Well, I don't believe kidnapped is the word for it, it makes it sound like a bad thing. I simply reunited her with the other parts of her life. Besides, she will thank me later.

I wondered what would of happened if I hadn't gotten her that day. How odd would it be carrying on with life unaware of everything you've been through, not knowing about a whole different world you've lived in. A lover you don't know about anymore. The thought terrified me, I vowed right there I would never let Liddell forget me again. Liddell kept watching the candy brothers run around and chase each other. I was about to take her hand and lead her out, but I stopped myself.

Would she freak out? Push me away? She did hold my hand on our way to the Macaroon Island. But did it mean anything to her? There's no way she could like me, especially not after my _incident_ in the Candy Cane Cave. Did it bother her, or was it something she has just accepted? Don't even think, just do it. I tried to tell myself that over and over. Ignoring what the conscience may be, or what may happen. But in the end of my dilemma, I couldn't bring myself to do it.

"Come on Liddell." I said looking down. "Let's go now."

Liddell stood by my side and we walked back down the path to the Choco Pond. I had to admit to myself, it was awkward reaching out for her hand, debating on doing it, then quickly putting it back in my cloak if she looked at me, so that she wouldn't notice. I looked at the ground then watched her feet as she took each step. She had natural grace that she didn't realize. Was it wrong that I knew everything about her, and she knew nothing about me? When we were together, she told me everything about her. But now I don't know what to do with all the information.

"Don't play in the Choco Pond and defiantly DON'T lick it!" Yelled the sugar cookie soldier as me and Liddell walked down the steps to the chocolate liquid.

To my surprise, when we walked down the green candy man was standing next to a treasure chest. The pond was small and closed in. It made me feel comfortable, like I was back in my squished, suffocating coffin in my castle. It smelt strongly of chocolate milk and syrup. I looked at the green man. Didn't we just pass him above ground?

"**Will you listen to Grin?**" The man asked in a sorrow filled voice.

Liddell raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

"A long time ago…" Grin began to say and Liddell sighed. "To seal the Eld Witch and her people… A certain kind of powerful seal is necessary. So Alice thought of a plan. She used the kingdoms to draw a giant rune… But she needed another kingdom to complete it. The was a great challenge. So what could she do? Well the land was originally ruled by an evil god. And to succeed, she would have to appease this god. So she did this by making a sacrifice! The one chosen to serve as this sacrifice was… The twin princess that ruled over Rem Boreas. It was the younger sister. She was chosen as a sacrifice to save the world. Alice was forced to make such a cruel decision. However… the new kingdom was formed with her sweet memory. Wasn't that kind of Alice to create such a land? Can you even understand? So that's the story of how the kingdom came to be. And now, we refuse to make any sacrifices. The younger twin now rules this country. And the older twin is in charge of Rem Boreas. Thus does their power guard the holy seal." And with that, Grin went up the steps.

I sighed. "He told us that story last time too." I told Liddell, but she looked intrigued with the story the whole time. The Cheshire Cat was racing in circles around the room.

"Well whatever I don't care about some girl that was forced to live in Candy Land forever. Let's see the treasure!" Liddell said then raced for the chest.

She turned around holding a Honey Needle. "Let's get the key!" She announced and my jaw dropped. She remembered another detail.

**Author's Note: Yayz! Another chapter done! This was going to be longer and more epic, but I got tonsillitis :c**

**If you don't know what that is, take my word for it that it sucks.**

**But saying home and doing nothing gives me time to work on chapter five! I just wanted to get this chapter out there, so expect chapter five soon! I love you all!**


End file.
